The Pervert of the Lake
by SlashMaster987
Summary: Remus and Sirius gets a big surprise at the Lake! RLXSB slash malexmale oneshot Dedicated to my Beta VampiressBlack read her stories!


This story is dedicated to my lovely beta: VampiressBlack

Read her stories! Their awesome! x3

Warning: slashy goodness and…fluff^^ malexmale RLXSB

Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter…T.T

The pervert of the lake

They were in history of magic when they got the silly idea to run to the lake, they were waiting for the perfect moment so they could make a big scene out of it. James and The rat were in some other class together.

Silently accio-ing his broom Sirius looked at Remus who was busy charming the fireworks so they would make a big show when they would leave. When the werewolf got ready, he heard the window brake as the broom came in; he got on his broom, pulling Remus up too. Sirius flew out from the classroom as Remus threw all the fireworks behind them.

They heard a lot of yelling and the roaring of their teacher as Sirius sped off towards the lake and the tree they used to hang out by. As the screams started to fade, they landed softly on the ground, getting of the broom and both of them laughing so their stomachs hurt, tears running, as both of the boys fell down on the grass, they sighed and exchanged a goofy look.

Then they hugged and shared a few small kisses as time passed, they talked about how warm it was and about the prank they had done there. Taking off their shirts, too tired to get rid of their ties. As Sirius was admiring all the scars Remus had, he didn't notice the Werewolf getting closer so the kiss surprised him and he opened his eyes wide, until his brain started functioning again as he then closed his eyes and responded with the same eagerness as his Wolf.

Pants were thrown behind somewhere neither cared, heat rising, brows furrowed in concentration as they were furiously trying to get the other naked, with their erections in the air. Pants and moans were heard, and mouths and hands were roaming… searching… discovering new things as the heat between the two boys rose to an almost unbearable height.

Remus went down Sirius body slowly as he teasingly licked and nipped his way lower towards his goal, slowly licking the top of Sirius swollen erection, making it twitch. Remus took the head in his mouth and sucked lightly on it as he heard his dog gasp, going further down as he got louder moans from Sirius. He relaxed his throat and let the head travel deeper into his mouth, he then swallowed and earner a loud moan from Sirius, he gently took one of the balls in his hand while slowly bobbing his head up and down on Sirius red and swollen erection. Remus looked up slowly to see Sirius with a big blush on his face, sweat running and his body twitching as Sirius was running his hands along his skin.

Remus got up and walked closer to the lake, beckoning Sirius to follow him, as the dog obediently followed the orders, Remus gently slapped him on the ass so as for him to get down on his hands and knees. As Sirius did so Remus got on his knees and wet his fingers in the cold lake water, as he got one finger positioned at Sirius tight hole, he heard a small yelp from Sirius. Slowly kissing the cheeks, he pushed his finger in, getting a small sigh from his dog. Remus wriggled his cold finger in search for that one spot that would surely make the dog howl in ecstasy.

As Remus found his prostate, and while Sirius was indeed howling, he added a second finger, stopping Sirius howl and making him wince a bit as he still was very tight. Scissoring slowly and getting small yelps and twitches from Sirius, he took Sirius erection into his right hand and started to move it slowly, pressing his thumb on the head that was releasing some precum. As Sirius started to relax more, he added a third finger, making Sirius close his eyes hard and tense up, Remus started to move his hand faster on the straining erection in his hand, making Sirius moan quietly and move his hips to get more movement.

Remus, thinking Sirius was stretched enough, took out his fingers, making Sirius move his hips in protest. Removing his hands from Sirius erection, Remus slapped the dog teasingly, dipped his hand into the cold lake, wetting his own raging hard on with a small hiss. Slowly rising a bit, he pushed the tip of himself against Sirius tight hole, as if asking for permission to enter him, seeing him nod, he pushed the head of his erection in, making both of them moan, shoving the rest of himself in, then pausing a bit so Sirius could adjust to the intrusion. Remus softly whispered to Sirius "How's that for you?" getting a small reply from his dog "It's cold…why the lake water?" "'cause I know someone who has a small kink for cold stuff" Remus said slowly as he watched his Padfoot blush a darker color than Lily and her red hair.

Slowly starting to move, pinching Sirius hard nipples softly, he gripped Sirius hips, straightened himself and started a fast rhythm. Both were moaning and sweating as Remus balls slapped against Sirius whose erection was flapping and moving wildly at the fast pace they were going. Feeling Sirius tense Remus wrapped his hand around the base of Padfoots erection, holding it tightly, getting a whine out of Sirius.

Feeling himself getting near, he started to thrust harder against Sirius prostate. Then he noticed something weird…Looking to his left, he noticed the giant squid watching the two boys with a horny glint in its eye, "umm…Sirius, don't look to your left okay?" Remus said, "umm...'kay Rem" he heard Sirius say.

He sped up some more and felt himself start to come inside of his lover, releasing his hold on Sirius erection, he started to thrust hard while coming, he leant down and bit hard down on Sirius shoulder. Looking down he saw that Sirius was still coming, and he came a lot. As Remus was still thrusting into Sirius, his cock was moving up and down, spraying Sirius own chest with cum and making a pool of cum under himself.

Slowly plopping his softening member out of Sirius abused hole. He saw Sirius looking to the lake, blushing very red and getting the nearest piece of clothing to cover his parts from the squids view. As Remus went for a quick dive into the cold water, he saw Sirius looking worriedly at the lake and dressing hastily, putting Remus boxers on him.

Slowly sighing he got up from the lake and went up to Sirius and gave him a lazy kiss, conjuring a towel for himself. He started to put on the cloths that was remaining on the lawn, avoiding the cum puddle that was there. He heard Sirius starting to rant on about not telling him that the squid had been watching them.

Making a quick decision, he pulled his boxers off Sirius and picked him up bridal style and threw him into the cold lake with much protests and screaming from Sirius. getting the rest of his clothes on, he sat by the tree and waited for Sirius to get ready. Sirius was angry at him for exactly one minute and thirty-five seconds.

Remus gave the wet dog a dominative kiss and a slap on the ass saying that he should hurry up if he didn't want detention from Minerva for missing her class. Again.

And that's when the horde of RLXSB fans were all sent to hospital from blood loss.

The Cold End

READ my betas new story! The Bathroom Incident

R&R!


End file.
